Kagome's Destiny
by Saphira1204
Summary: They have just finished the jewel. Kagome having no one left, heads home. But unknown to her, the well sends her to Naruto's era. Also how will she fare with Inuyasha still alive and after her? Naruto:Kagome pairing. Completed.
1. Final Battle

Summary: Kagome, just having destroyed Naraku, heads home. But the well sends her to the wrong era! How will she survive with these ninja and Inuyasha?!

Chapter 1

"We finally did it," Kagome whispered. All around her laid the remains of the final battle. Naraku didn't go down as easy as was expected. Kagome was a big help thanks to her new family. She had traveled in the feudal era for nine months. In that short amount of time Sesshomaru had come to respect her enough to train her. Eventually Sesshomaru did a blood-bond with her so she is a kitsune now. The blood turned her in what demon would most suit her. She also did adopted Shippo as her own but he died. She had gotten over her crush of Inuyasha and accepted him as a brother instead. Kagome knew he had chosen Kikyo after she joined the group. Not to mention Inuyasha's mating mark was mixed into her scent of graveyard soil. But now as Kagome stared at the jewel the battle came back into her mind along with the death of her second family.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a dreary day in the Sengoku Jidai. It had previously rained giving the earth a clean fresh smell. It started to sprinkle again. Kagome looked around feeling uneasy. Sango turned concerned filled eyes toward her._

"_Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" she asked._

"_Something's about to happen" Kagome replied. Just as she finished her sentence, miasma filled the air._

"_Kukuku, well we met again and hopefully for the last time. Tell me, miko, how come your aura is concealed? Oh and I hope you like my present I gave for you at the well," Naraku sneered._

'_The well? Oh no, my family. What did he do to them?' Worry and doubt filled her mind with horrific images. "What did you do to them, you teme?!" she yelled._

"_Oh, nothing too bad. They put up a good fight…until they died, that is" Naraku taunted. Kagome was boiling mad. She automatically went into youkai rage. Her hair was down to her knees in a loose ponytail. It was turned silver with red tips. Her bangs straightened out and went to her chin. Her eyes turned gold like Sesshomaru's, only a tiny bit lighter. Her ningen ears disappeared and became silver fox ears on her head. Her face was more defined with the western marks on her face. (An: think Sesshy's markings) She filled out more and become well toned. Not that you could notice it with her baggy shirt. Her outfit consisted of hakamas and a haori. The outfit was black with red stitching in it. On the pants was a silver ryu starting at her right ankle and ended above her left leg. Her haori had a red kitsune on the front with a purple crescent moon on the back. Everyone on the field was gawking at Kagome. They continued until Sesshomaru arrived on to the field._

"_What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Came Inuyasha's oh so intelligent reply. (Hint sarcasm)_

"_I've merely come to see Naraku's demise and to protect my imouto. Baka hanyou" Sesshomaru replied coolly with hate underlining the words._

"_Enough chitchat. Naraku, prepare to die!" Kagome then charged him with her sword, Ryu hana. It hit Naraku in the arm. Naraku, seeing the sword got his own sword, Yami, out. They clashed swords. Kouga arrived later and took on Kagura. Kanna was battling against Inuyasha. The hordes of demons were facing Miroku and Kilala. Sango was facing Kohaku. The battle was gruesome. Sango finally had the courage to fight Kohaku but it killed them both. Miroku, in his grief opened his wind tunnel sucking in all the demons, including the saimyosho. The poison got to him and he died knowing he will see Sango in the afterlife. Kouga, have given Kagome his shards early, was having a hard time. Kagura shot out a dance of the dragon and killed him. Inuyasha killed off Kanna. Kikyo was in the background fighting Sesshomaru and Inuyasha attacked him in blind rage. Sesshomaru unleashed his energy whip and killed both. The fraction of the soul that was in Kikyo flew into Kagome purified. Kagome and Naraku stood clashing their swords in heated battle. She finally knocked his sword away. She gathered her strength and raised her sword high._

"_Finally today is the day you die," she said before impaling Naraku straight into his corrupted heart. But before he was purified he shot his last tentacle straight into poor unsuspecting Shippo. Kagome was paralyzed with shock. Shippo…was…dead. And she didn't protect him like a mother should. She collapsed into darkness with grief heavy on her torn and scarred heart. Kilala went over to her and picked her up. She now chose Kagome as her new mistress since Sango died._

_End of Flashback_

"They're gone, aniki. I couldn't save them. I have failed," Kagome sobbed into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You have not failed. The jewel is safe. Naraku is destroyed. But you must go home. I will be waiting at your shrine 500 years from now. Don't ask questions. Go and remember, I love you," Sesshomaru whispered into the sobbing girl's ear. Kagome looked up and nodded. She slipped out of his grasp and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, picked up Kilala, and ran to the well. She looked back and said "I will never forget you and I love you too." Then she jumped into the well with a green light shining instead of the bluish purple one. What she didn't know is that light would change her life. But would it be for better or for worse?

TBC

Hoped you like it and send me a review. Here are the translations for people that don't know them.

Ryu: dragon

Hana: flower

Kitsune: fox

Naraku: heck (bad version) sorry I don't cuss.

Sesshomaru: killing perfection

Inuyasha: dog demon

Youkai: demon

Teme: b--d

Ningen: human

Hakamas: Japanese style pants

Haori: Japanese style shirt

Imouto: little sister

Baka: idiot; stupid

Hanyou: half demon

Yami: dark; shadow

Saimyosho: heck insects

Aniki: older brother


	2. Meet Team 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha okay. So you can't sue.

Chapter 2

'Where am I?' Kagome thought when light shined down on her. 'Where is the well house and why is the air still pure?' All sorts of questions were going through her mind until she heard voices. One was calm and cold, while the other was yelling. Then there was a girl's voice yelling at the loud voice to shut up and stop yelling at Sasuke. 'So that's one of the voices who's the other?' she mused quietly. 'Well time to find out.' Kagome then jumped out of the well and landed gracefully on the ground. Kilala jumped out of her arms and got into her battle form. Then two people gave a slight gasp of wonder. She looked up and found three boys and one girl.

The oldest person was a man with silver, off to the side hair with a headband and a mask. He looked to be twenty nine. He was wearing a blue spandex suit with a green vest. The next was a loud boy in orange with blond hair and deep oceanic blue eyes. He had on a black and orange jumpsuit. The other boy was quiet and collected. He had black hair and obsidian eyes. His outfit was a blue high collared shirt with a fan on the back and white shorts. The girl was timid and had bubblegum pink hair and green eyes. She had a red shirt that went to upper thighs and had slits with black shorts underneath. All of them had a headband and blue sandals. "Who are you and what do you want?" the silver haired man asked, or more like demanded.

"You know it's rude to demand a name before giving your own. But if you must know, my name's Kagome and this is my friend/pet, Kilala," she replied, slightly agitated.

"Sorry old habit. Mine's Kakashi. The girl is Sakura. The boy in orange is Naruto. The other boy is Sasuke."

"Oh, alright. Could you tell me where we are? I'm kind of lost" Kagome replied sheepishly.

"You're out side of Konohagakure. You should accompany us to the Hokage tower," he replied nonchalantly.

"Might as well. Thanks" Kagome replied with a smile.

_Back when Kagome came out of the well in the group's pov_

**'Sugoi, she's beautiful. Who is she? Also what is with that cat and it's two tails?'** Naruto thought. Sasuke was having similar thoughts.

**'Wow. She is gorgeous. Especially her eyes. They seem so full of life but still hold sadness in them. But that cat is very suspicious.'** Sasuke pondered on this.

**'Wow, who is this angel? The cat, well I've seen weirder. Well might as introduce our selves. Well looks like our two boys are smitten with her. What does Sakura think?'** Kakashi thought then took a look at the young kunoichi.

She was absolutely livid because the new girl was getting attention from Sasuke. Though she hid it well, Kagome still felt the anger radiating off her. **'Who does she think she is? She's not that beautiful. I'm hundred times more beautiful then her. And that neko is super freaky.'** Sakura mentally boosted her courage and insulted Kagome and Kilala.

_Back to the present_

Kagome couldn't figure out why Sakura was mad at her but let it slide. Then she said, "Hi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Pleasure's all mine. So let's go to the village shall we?" Kagome said. Kakashi lead the way towards the north and found a road. They traveled that way for half an hour. On the walk mostly Kagome and Naruto talked. Kilala was on Kagome's shoulder occasionally sitting on Naruto's head. Sasuke would occasionally throw in a comment. Sakura was behind them and she was steaming. She finally went up and pushed Naruto out of the way and made sure Sasuke wasn't paying attention. Then she grabbed Kagome and brought her back a little bit and whispered harshly to her.

"Stay away from Sasuke, got it, ama?! He's mine and you are not taking him away from me." She said harshly. To say Kagome was shocked was an understatement. Sakura then ran ahead to talk to Sasuke who stopped along with Naruto to wait for them. Kagome then got a determined look on her face. **'We'll see who the true ama is, Sakura.' **The walk back to the village was tense after the girls' little talk. Sakura continued to glare at Kagome who delibrately made sure to pay extra attention to Sasuke and Naruto. Kagome smirked at the glaring she was recieving and innocently called out, "Sakura, is there something the matter?"

Sakura gritted her teeth and forced out, "No, Kagome-_chan_, nothing's the matter." The glaring ceased after that. Kilala gave a small meow and jumped on Naruto's head. He started to freak out until she explained that that was Kilala's show of affection. He just grinned and allowed the Nibi to stay. The village soon loomed in site. The ninja at the gate let them in after taking a glance at the two new-comers. The group soon made their way to the tower.

TBC

There is my second revised chapter. Nothing else needs said.

Neko: cat

Sakura: cherry blossom

Kakashi: scarecrow

Ama: b--h

Kunoichi: female ninja


	3. Kagome meets the Hokage

Here's the revised third chapter for you wonderful reviewers.

Chapter 3

After getting into the tower, Kakashi lead them to a green shoji door and slide it open. Then he ducked when a giant book was thrown out of the room. Kagome and Naruto jumped out of the way just in time. It hit Sakura in the forehead. It was followed by a loud voice.

"Stay away Shizune. I don't need any more paper work. So get lost," the voice said grumpily.

"Well you got the wrong person. It's me Kakashi with the mission report and two people who need to see you" he replied calmly as if this was an everyday occurrence. _'This is the Hokage? She seems pretty violent to me.'_ At that she mentally snickered. _'This village is going to be fun. What in the world? Why didn't I sense this early?! Naruto has a kistune in him!"_

While Kagome was in her own world, Kakashi and Tsunade were talking about adding her to the village. They didn't notice Kilala until she bit Kakashi on the hand. In the end they were signed in. All Kagome needed to do was pass the exams to become a ninja. Kilala just needed to have a check for any animal diseases.

"Kagome? Are you listening?" Kakashi asked while turning toward the silver haired girl.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What exams do I have to pass?"

Tsunade then informed her about the exams and asked her when she wanted to do them. She agreed to do it the next day. Tsunade sent an ANBU to report to the Kazekage.

"Who's the Kazekage?" she asked curiously.

At that Naruto spoke up. "His name is Gaara. He can control sand thanks to the demon inside him. I also have a demon in me" he replied almost excitedly. Kagome had to smile at the boy. Naruto blushed a bright red at her smile and turned away. "Oh Tsunade ba-baa? Where are they going to sleep?"

"Both of them can stay at my house. There's plenty of room," Sasuke spoke in an uncaring voice. But if you looked in his eyes you could see happiness.

"Are you sure Sasuke? I don't want intrude," at this he nodded his head. "Arigato Sasuke-kun."

At the kun part in his name made him turn his head and mumbled a 'your welcome'. If you looked closely you could see a small tint of pink on his cheeks. Then he walked out of the room. Kagome then followed him after a quick goodbye to everyone. On the way to the manor Kagome was silent. She was deep in thought because for a fleeting moment she thought she felt the stupid traitor's aura.

"You two can sleep here. My room is the one next to yours on the right. The bathroom is down the hall to your left. Oh and don't go into any of the rooms down the next hall okay?" Sasuke asked after showing her assigned room.

"M-kay. I promise I won't," she replied dazed by her room. Its theme was water. The walls were a royal blue with sea creatures and coral reefs decorating it. The curtains were also a deep royal blue but with ocean waves instead. The floor was a deep blue to represent the ocean. It even had the seafoam capped waves on it. Her bed was a water bed and it was decorated in royal blue, sea foam green, and white. In all it was a beautiful room. Sasuke then closed her door with a small click and went to his room. Kagome went and took a bath after retrieving her night clothes. It was made up of a black pair of pants with a white shirt.

That night she stayed in bed thinking of what happened today. She absently petted Kilala who curled up beside her. _'Why does the name Gaara sound familiar? I'll find out in the morning.' _ She fell asleep clutching her heart locket. It was in half. Her mother said her twin brother would have it. Yes Kagome's adopted. Her uncle gave her to her adoptive mother and she took care of her. She didn't know until the day when she became demon. She was shocked but happy to have found out. She never told anyone except for her Aniki and son.

TBC

I know it's still short. But I'm working on it. I was trying to make it longer just nothing else popped into my head.


	4. Kagome's Dream and Gaara's Arrival

Now here's the revised version of chapter 4. I'm just here to tweak the little things.

Chapter 4

_Kagome's Dream_

_It was dark and cold all around her and she couldn't see anything. Then a giant screen-like hole opened up and flashed white. Kagome turned her head to get away from the light. When it died down Kagome looked back at the hole. It look like a giant television set. On the screen was two children. They both had red hair and green eyes. The oldest was a boy about six and the girl looked the same and she was the younger of the two. On the girl's upper right forearm was a black dragon. It wrapped all around her arm with the head above the end of the tail. It had red eyes and its mouth was open. On the boy's forehead was the kanji for 'love' and it was red. They looked sad and they had tears in their eyes._

_"Gaara, you promise not to forget me?" the little girl said._

_"Of course I won't forget my own sister, Kagome," the boy now identified as Gaara said. This brighten up the girl only by a little bit. She started walking away but turned and waved at him. He waved back. Then the screen went blank. Kagome now recognized the boy as her older twin. The Higurashis adopted her and put a spell concealing her looks. She passed twelve years and forgot until now. Then she awoke with a start._

_End of Kagome's Dream_

"Kagome, wake up," Sasuke said worriedly. He awoke to a thud on the ground and her screaming as if in pain. He ran to her room, found the cat trying to wake her, and helped. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly with Sasuke's help.

"What happened?" Kagome asked groggily.

"You were screaming. What did you dream about?"

"My brother. What time is it?"

"About eight in the morning."

"Alright. I'm fine so you can do what ever you do in the morning."

She got up, grabbed some extra clothes, and went to the bathroom. After her bath she got dressed in a blue and white training outfit. When she returned to her room Sasuke had all ready got out and done his morning chores. She caught up to him and they went towards the bridge were they were to greet the Kazekage. Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and surprisingly Kakashi were all there waiting on them. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged words. Scratch that. More like insults. Then Sakura hit Naruto on the head and yelled at him for yelling at 'her' Sasuke-kun. Sasuke snorted at this.

Kagome's pov

During the 'conversation' Gaara had shown up and all we could do was stare at each other. Gaara recovering first ask shakily "Imouto? Is that you?"

"Yes aniki. It's me. I missed you," I said almost as shakily. Then I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He automatically wrapped his arms around me protectively. In his arms I felt safe again. While this was happening Naruto and Sasuke stopped their argument to pay attention to the scene folding out in front of them. To say they were okay with Gaara's arms around me was wrong. They were superbly jealous. Though Sasuke concealed it more than Naruto. I turned around to look at them and flashed them a smile.

"Everyone meet my twin brother. And yes he's the elder by two minutes," I said smiling. Naruto and Sasuke calmed down and greeted Gaara. Then Tsunade interrupted.

"Well let's head to the stadium. You will be facing Asuma first. Then Kurenai, Kakashi, and last Gai. They are our best jounin. Beat all of them and you become a ninja of Konoha and a jounin. Do you need any weapons?"

"Nope, I'm fine. Oh and as a handicap for your ninjas I'll go without using my right hand. It's fair enough in my standards."

They all had their mouths open in shock except for Gaara and Sasuke._ 'If they hold their mouths open any longer they'll catch flies,' _Kagome thought with amusement.

"All right if you say so," I heard Tsunade whisper with a sigh. I mentally snickered at their expressions. Feeling a little cocky I said "Why don't you get all of them to fight me? I can then prove to you I can beat down an entire jounin team without help."

"What?! Are you crazy?" I heard Kakashi yell with surprise. I rolled my eyes at him and said "Do I look like I'm crazy?"

"No. Just you sound incredibly stupid. How do you plan to beat all of us with just one hand?"

"Simple. Use my speed. Yes I know Gai's supposed to be your fastest guy in Konoha but I can beat him hands down." For a second time their mouths were open. I untangled my self from Gaara and surprisingly our necklaces pulled together. We both laughed and untangled them. I started to walk to the village and head towards the stadium. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and caught up.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It could be dangerous," his voice was laced with concern. I looked toward him and flashed him a smile.

"Yes I'm sure. I can take care of my self you know."

"But I don't want you to get hurt. I mean even though we just met it feels like I've known you forever," he started to blush at the end of his sentence. Over the horizon the others were catching up. I quickly gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and whispered "Last one to the stadium is a rotten egg." Then I rushed off. Naruto stood there and touched his cheek where I kissed him. Then a huge grin spread onto his face and he rushed after me. He finally caught up and we continued to race. We both touched the stadium floor at the same time. Naruto was panting and I was barely winded. "How do you run so fast? I could barely keep up," Naruto said after gaining his breath.

"I'm a demon so it comes natural. I'm a kistune like you."

He looked at me with wonder in his eyes. "How'd you…" he couldn't finish. Tsunade began talking. Then they tied my right arm behind my back. Then we walked on to the field where my other opponents awaited. They were explained the rules. Then Tsunade yelled "BEGIN!"

I got into the stance Sesshomaru taught me when we battled with one hand. Asuma rushed forward with some kind of iron knuckles. I quickly dodge and kneed him in the gut. He went down in pain. I pressed his neck pressure point on his neck and he blacked out. Kurenai started her genjustu and I quickly locked onto her aura before the world went white. I looked for her aura and quickly rushed her. Startled the genjustu backfired and she ended in the spell. (I know this couldn't happen but in my world it can) Gai and Kakashi did a double taijustu team on me. I used my fighting skills to dodge and fight.

In the end I came out without many wounds. My opponents were all knocked out with a bunch of wounds. But I was tired. I passed out and started to fall. But a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I unconsciously snuggled into the warmth. The person holding me picked me up bridal style and took me to the hospital.

_Some where in the Konoha forests_

"Just wait Kagome. I'll come get you and the jewel," a man in red said while looking at Kagome through the hospital window.

TBC

Ok still not my best but I'm working on it.

Kag: sure you are. The reviewers don't want a revise but they want a new chapter. (Sees reviewers nodded and picking up katanas and guns)

Don't you dare gang up on me. Or your new chapter will be history.

Katana sword


	5. Kagome's encounter

I am revising this chapter like the rest.

Kag: I told, new chapter instead of revising.

Chapter 5

'I hope she's alright. But why did she snuggle up to me?' thought the dark haired man as he carried Kagome to the hospital. While he thought his feet carried him to the doors. He looked up and walked in with Kilala following behind. Sakura immediately saw him and yelled "HI SASUKE-KUN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" (Loud isn't she) He gave her a look that said 'why do you think I'm here, to talk to you?' then Sakura looked in his arms and grew jealous.

Sakura's pov

'Why is MY Sasuke-kun holding that ama?!' inner Sakura roared and started to punch a Kagome doll. But I kept my cool. Sasuke likes me more anyway. (In your dreams)

Back to Normal pov

Sakura quickly got a nurse and she led them to a room. Then she told Sasuke to lay her on the bed. He did and sat on the chair opposite of the bed. Then the doctor came in and did a few tests. He said a day's rest and she will be fine. After the doctor left Kagome woke up and look around. All she saw was white, Kilala, and Sasuke. It looked like he was asleep but he was in deep thought. Kagome got up and snuck right by his ear masking her aura so he wouldn't sense her. She gathered her breath and imitated Sakura's voice. Then she yelled "SASUKE-KUN, ARE YOU AWAKE?"

He jumped from the sound and pulled out a kunai. He was breathing deeply and he looked frightened for a moment. (Try to imagine the great Uchiha scared. Oh wait, I have) Then he relaxed and put away the kunai. "Sheesh don't sneak up on me like that. You're almost as bad as Naruto," he said.

Kagome's pov

I just gave him a hurt look and said "You really think I almost like him?" he looks at me and sighed. "Just in the scaring people out of their minds department."

I gave him a smirk and I went to the window. I opened it and stepped outside. Kilala jumped on my shoulder. I heard Sasuke ask where I was going. I replied "To the Hokage tower." Then I rushed off. He started to follow. I got there before him and went to the office. I heard voices inside. There was Tsunade, Sakura, Naruto, and a few others. I used my demonic hearing to listen. Sasuke crept up behind me and all so listened. Here's what the voices were saying. (I will use letter of first name to talk and SG will be Gaara)

T: "As soon as she awakes she'll come here."

G: "I don't like how she beat us that easily."

SG: "It's her nature to be like this. I admit she has changed into a demon but that only increased her power and nature by tenfold."

Ka: "But how did she become demon? Anyone know the answer?"

Ku: "I never heard of a person going demon before."

Na: "Before the battle started she was about to tell me something. She told me that she was a kistune like me. It surprised me but I guess it made sense because she beat me without out the use of chakra."

Sa: "I saw Sasuke take her to the hospital.

Na: "Yeah she passed out and he carried her. I hope she's all right."

T: "Who's going to get her?"

I opened the door and stood there with a dumb look. "Were ya'll talking about me?" of course I knew they were. I just decided to play dumb. "Uh yes we were. Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Sand. Which headband would you like?" I thought I should go with sand but I wanted leaf so I thought up of an idea.

"How about I wear both? That way people will know I support both villages and you're allies with each other."

Both Kages nodded their head and presented me with the headband. Leaf went on my forehead while Sand went on my right forearm were my dragon tattoo was supposed to be. Gaara smiled at me with approval before putting on his façade again. The other occupants in the room that didn't know about who I was were shocked at the smile. A tall old man came up to me and said "Who in the world are you?"

"Ero-sennin leave Kagome-chan alone. She's Gaara's twin. That's why he smiled," I heard Naruto yell at the man.

"Oh. That's who you are. Well I'm Jaraiya the toad sage of the Mt. Myoboku toads. I'm also the writer of the Make out Paradise books," he said while summoning his toad. My left eye was twitching showing that I'm ticked off. Gaara saw this and ran out the door. Everyone wondered what frightened him so much especially Temari and Kankuro. I said through clenched teeth "Everyone out of the room." Everyone except for Jariaya ran for the door. Once the door shut you could lots of crashes and thumps. I walked out of the door happily and everyone look through the door. Jariaya was on the floor with two black eyes, bumps on his head, and a few teeth missing. Everyone grimaced at the site. Then the sand siblings went to come find me with Temari asking Gaara questions and him giving short as possible answers.

Meanwhile in the Konoha forests

Mysterious person pov

I followed Kagome's sent until it came to the hospital. I couldn't get her because of the stupid kid that carried her here. She woke up and-insert upper story here. (Sorry didn't feel like writing it again) And I finally caught up to her. She was at a beautiful setting with a clear waterfall and lots of flowers. I walked out of the clearing and heard her gasp. She turned and looked towards me. "Inuyasha? I thought you were dead."

"No I'm alive and I'm here for you," I lunged at her and….

TBC

Sorry for cliff hanger but I couldn't resist. Oh yeah Kagome won't be joining us for the next few chapters because she is in a loony bin.

Nar: you put her in a loony bin?

Yep so it's going to be quiet. YAY!!!!!!!

Nar: you're the one who needs to be put in a loony bin.

I'm hurt Naruto. I'm not crazy, loony, or psychotic.

Nar: don't make me laugh. You're all three put together.

(Left eyes twitches and grabs a grenade) you were saying?

Nar: let's be reasonable. (Runs for nearest exit)

Run you chicken. I'm telling Sasuke.

Nar: (distant voice) you better not.

Anyways bye and please review. Maybe I'll update faster if you do.


	6. Here comes the brother to the rescue

Ok here is the revised chapter. Also for people who haven't check my profile I got a new story if you haven't read it by now.

Chapter Six

RECAP

"Inuyasha? I thought you were dead."

"No I'm alive and I'm here for you," I lunged at her and…

NOW

Kagome's pov

I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. I looked up when I heard claws clashed on metal. "Sesshomaru! You came for me. How long did you have to wait?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Not long. Only about 200-250 years. You know how boring it is to wait that long?" he replied coolly.

I shook my head and jumped up. Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha unconscious and came over to me. We stood there for a moment and then he wrapped me in a brotherly hug. "I missed you imouto. How did you get here?"

"I went threw the well and it shined a green light. When I looked up I was here. Then Naruto and his team found me and took me to the Hokage. Then I met back up with my twin. It's been exhausting for me."

We stood there for a few more moments then we heard sounds. I whispered softly, "That would be the leaf ninjas so don't hurt them." He nodded and let go of me. Sure enough not a second after I said that, team seven came through. They tensed up at the presence of Sesshomaru. Than Tsunade came through and saw Sesshomaru. She automatically bowed. I mentally gaped at this. The HOKAGE is bowing?! What in the seven layers of naraku is that about? (Remember naraku means the bad version of underworld) I guess it must have slipped out because Sesshomaru looked at me funny. "What? I didn't think she should bow to a lord. She also is a lord."

"Imouto, I'm a king now. That's why she's bowing," he replied with 'you're related to me how?' look. I stuck out my tongue. Yeah I know not really mature but that made him glare at me. I smiled innocently. Tsunade straighten up at the imouto part. "You're related?" I nodded my head.

"That's how I became a demon. We did a blood bond and it turned me into the demon I was most suited for." (message me for a more accurate description) Everyone nodded in understanding. "We should get back to the village," Sesshomaru said in his usual icy voice. I snickered at everyone's shivers. I turned to look at Inuyasha and gasped. He was standing up and his eyes were red. He had one purple slash mark on each cheek and his claws and canines were longer. Tetsusaiga was on his hip. "Do you really think I can be put down that easy?" Everyone pulled out their weapons and formed a human/demon barrier around me with Sesshomaru, Naruto, and Gaara in front of me. Inuyasha smirked dangerously and ran at the group.

Normal pov

Sesshomaru ran at Inuyasha with Tokijin in front of him. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out and blocked. Sesshomaru yelled out "Dragon Strike!" A blue lightning blast came out of the blade. Inuyasha yelled "Backlash Wave!" the attacks swirled together and then exploded. Inuyasha flew back and was lost in the woods. Kagome formed a barrier around everyone. The force of the explosion was so great on the barrier that Kagome was sent flying. Naruto put chakra in his feet and ran towards her. He caught her and held her close to his body. When the smoke cleared the clearing was a mess. The trees were bare and the leaves were in the lake. Once everyone got hold of reality they ran towards Naruto and Kagome. Well except for Sakura. Even though she looked worried she wasn't. Inner Sakura was cheering and saying "Kagome's injured even worse now! Yes!" she did a mental victory dance. She then started to walk to them when they started to head back to the village.

TBC

Sorry but I'm having writer's block. Thanks for the people who took the time to review. I love you all.

Kag: hey guess what?

What?

Kag: (copying Jack's movements) I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it.

(Copying Jones's voice) enough. (Pulls out a cannon)

Kag: where did you get that?

Jack let me borrow the cannon.

Kag: (Runs away) SAVE ME NARUTO!


	7. Kagome's outburst and the ball

Here's another revised chapter. Hope you liked all my others.

Chapter 7

Once at the village Naruto took Kagome to the hospital and stayed there with her. Much to his displeasure Sasuke decided to join him. They ignored each other and thought of what that man (Remember Inuyasha people) was and why Kagome was afraid of him. The nurse told them visiting hours were over so they had to leave. They did so begrudgingly. They went their separate ways and each went to bed thinking of the silver haired girl that captured their affections.

In the morning Naruto rushed into the hospital as soon as visiting hours started and ran to Kagome's room. When he got there Kagome was still sleeping. Kilala in the night got in and curled up to her side. Naruto thought she looked like a tenshi. Her hair was spread across her pillow with light shining on it. Her mouth was slightly open and her face was turned towards the window. Naruto had to stop him self from kissing her. He shook his head to get the blush that got on his cheeks off. It barely worked. Once he calmed down he caught Kagome's eyes fluttering open. She sat up and looked around. Naruto came up to her bedside and said "Ohayo Kagome-chan. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Very sore, but what happened?" she replied. "Those two created an explosion that caused you to put a barrier around all of us. But you flew back and I caught you," he replied with a thoughtful look on his face. _'SO that's what happened. I wonder where Sesshy is.'_

"Naruto, where's Sesshomaru?"

"The guy with silver hair? He went with Tsunade ba-baa to the tower. He said to bring you once you got up." She nodded and told him to leave. Once the door closed she got dressed and went out. They walked to the tower in silence. They were joined by Sasuke whom Naruto started to fight with. When it finally got on Kagome's nerves she exploded.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CHILDISH BICKERING. SO SHUT UP AND GROW UP," she yelled at them. When she was done the two boys were huddling together trembling. Both were thinking the same, _'She is scary when she's angry.'_

Kagome was already ahead of them so they caught up and stayed silent. She ignored them and proceeded on. Kagome got Sesshomaru's and Gaara's sent in the tower ahead with a few others. She ran the rest of the way with the boys trailing behind. Once she arrived all eyes turned to her. She made her way to her brothers and stopped in front of them. Gaara came forward and put his arms around her.

"Imouto we have discussed it and you will remain in the leaf village until you want to come to sand or you could do the opposite. It's your choice," he told her in a whispered voice. Kagome dug her face in his shirt and mumbled a 'leaf'. Gaara nodded his head. He stepped back only to be tugged on by their necklaces again. The two halves formed together to make a whole. They both gave a chuckle. "I have to return to Sunagakure now Kagome. Be good and listen to Tsunade."

"I'm not a little kid anymore Gaara. I can take care of my self," she playfully pouted.

"I know but I'm just trying to be on the safe side. You can come to Sunagakure anytime Kagome. Goodbye Imouto," he replied after she gave him a hug and goodbye. He disappeared in a swirl of sand.

"I must too be going Imouto. I have duties to attend to and a ball to plan. Yes the entire leaf village is invited but you have to bring a date. NO EXCEPTIONS. Goodbye and I love you Imouto," Sesshomaru said. She gave him a hug and goodbye also and he disappeared into a flash of silver. Kagome then walked out of the building towards the Uchiha manor with Sasuke trailing behind. Once she made it to her room she took a bath and settled into bed. That night…

TBC

Sorry for the cliffhanger but having writer's block. I need some ideas. I got thirty reviews and a few ideas. I'm writing the chapter tonight if the computer doesn't kick me off.


	8. Kidnapped and bloodrage

i finally got thirty reviews. YES! Also I got Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's chest. I am so happy. My internet might be on the fritz but I will reply to reviews if I can. Now here's the long awaited chapter 8.

Chapter 8

Kagome had trouble sleeping. She tossed and turned but accidentally squashed poor Kilala. After giving up sleep she decided on a walk.

Kagome's Pov

I knew I shouldn't go alone but I need to get away from the manor. I put on my stealth clothes which consisted of a cat-suit like Sango's but it didn't have armor but did have a hood to cover my face. I buckled my sword and set off. I heard a rustle off to the right. I stop and put my hand on my sword. I called out, "Who's out there? Show your self." At the command a man exited the bushes. He had hair that was a dark black. He looked like Sasuke but older. At least twenty or twenty-one. He wore a black cloak with red clouds with white lining. His headband had a scratch in the middle signaling he was a missing nin. But what confused her the most were his eyes. They were red like the sharigan. Then he spoke.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" he said in a husky voice. She shook her head yes while still on guard. He smirked and said "**MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!**"I was suddenly struck with images of the final battle. It felt like eternity but in reality it was a few seconds. I soon blacked out.

Normal Pov

Itachi picked Kagome up and rushed to Akatsuki headquarters. The boss wanted her bad but he didn't know the reasons. So he went alone to capture the girl. The boss gave up on the tailed demons. The girl then groaned in pain making Itachi look down. Now he could see why the boss wanted her. She was beautiful, no gorgeous. He arrived and went to the boss's room. Itachi knocked and the answer was, "What do you want Itachi?" how the boss could do that amazed the whole group but no one figured it out.

"I have someone you might want to see," Itachi replied. The sound of locks opening was heard until the door came open. The boss was an unusual one alright. He wore customary ninja wear but his hair was in a ponytail with a fur headband keeping the hair from his eyes. The boss's eyes widened at Kagome in Itachi's arms.

"Where did you find her?"

"She was out wondering and I happened to find her. She will be unconscious for the next few hours." Then he handed Kagome to the boss and headed towards his room. He thought the boss was acting strange...er.

Kagome's Pov

Upon waking I felt pain. White hot searing pain shot up my spine. Once my healing traits kicked in I sat up slowly. I was in a dark room with the theme being forest. It even came with its own cave. Then a scent hit my nose. I covered it quickly because the smell of ookami was over powering. Then I heard HIM walk in.

Normal Pov

"Well Kagome it's about time you woke up. I was started to get worried," the man, Kagome least wanted to see right now, said.

"Well Kouga I didn't chose to be here of my own choice. I trust you ordered the search for me. You shouldn't have. Also why aren't you dead like all the others?" Kagome asked with curiosity but also anger laced in her voice. Kouga flinched under her cold voice and glare.

"Yes I did. I'm only alive as a deal. You see if I get the Uchiha brat I stay alive. But if I don't get him by my deadline I go back to the grave. Don't know or care that dog breath is still alive. So are you ready to be my mate?" he asked while clasping her hands.

Kagome got a vicious smirk and her eyes started to bleed red. She unclasped her hands and said in the most cold and deadliest voice she could manage, "Kouga I AM NOT YOUR WOMAN OR WILL NEVER BE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" Kouga shrank back against the wall from her voice. But he didn't back down. He made a few hand signs then Kagome couldn't move. "What did you do to me?"

"Just a paralysis jutsu. It something new I learned in this era of ninjas. Neat ain't it. Very useful too." Kagome still kept her smirk and she powered some of her demonic power and the jutsu lifted. Kouga actually looked scared. He fled with Kagome chasing him. The Akatsuki members followed to help if necessary. She finally cornered him in the courtyard. (Headquarters is at an old mansion hence the courtyard) Kouga resorted to his old fighting. He kicked, dodged, and punched. Kagome in her blood rage waited for the just right moment. That came when he accidentally stumbled. She struck out and her claws went straight through his chest. He fell dead and his eyes were open in shock. The Akatsuki members were shocked. Their boss had been defeated by a girl. (No offence but girls deserve to kick boys' butts. Lol I just had to say that) The redness left her eyes and she gained control of her senses. She decided she should control this group.

"All right, I'm taking control of this group. Any objections will be dealt with by me," Kagome said in the most commanding voice she had. The men gathered shook their heads no and Itachi stepped forward.

"Well if you're the boss how are you going to give us missions when you're not a missing nin?"

"I'm glad you asked. I will send you my instructions and you will send it back under an alias. That way no one will think anything suspicious. If they find out I will figure something out." They all nodded their heads and headed towards their rooms.

Just as she was about to leave, Naruto burst through the foliage. Naruto looked wildly about until he saw her. He rushed toward her and got her in a hug. She hugged him tightly. Unknown to them they had an audience. The Akatsuki members were watching with amused expressions. They would look good together. Naruto then let go and said, "Kagome what happened? Are you okay? Whose blood is that?"

Kagome put her finger to his lips effectively shutting him up and making him blush. Kagome then said, "I got kidnapped, I'm okay, and it's the leader's blood that I killed for capturing me. Let's head to the village and get away from here. It gives me the creeps." Naruto nodded and started towards the village. On the way they stayed in a comfortable silence. Naruto shyly grabbed Kagome's hand and she laid her head on his shoulder. Then he leaned his head on hers and they stayed liked that until they got to the Uchiha district.

Naruto broke the silence. "Kagome, I want to ask you something." At her nod he continued. "Would you go to the ball with me?" he closed his eyes fearing rejection.

Kagome's pov

I softened up at his answer. I wrapped my arms around his midsection, put my head on his chest, and said "Sure Naruto. I would love to go with you." I smelt his happiness and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that until I gave a yawn. He picked me up bridal style and asked which room was mine. I gave a mumbled answer but he understood. He walked in the manor and opened my door. He gently set me on the bed and said goodnight. I replied back. He walked out of the room with a smile on his face. I fell asleep with dreams about Naruto and me.

TBC

So what do you think? Like or don't like? Send me a review and I need five more reviews for a new chapter to be put up. This is my longest chapter yet. Four pages long. Ya'll should be proud. People who haven't read the other chapters since I revised should. Now clicky the purple button. It will make me very, very happy.


	9. People revealed and Kagome's deeds

Since I got my five more reviews even though some were probably to protest my last note, it still counts. People who have reviewed, I will reply as soon as I can. For some reason, you people's reviews aren't getting to my inbox. I find it really sad. Well for this computer, if it isn't one thing, it's another. Well here is the new chapter people have been waiting on. Gomen but it will probably be short.

Chapter 9

Kagome's Pov

I awoke with the best night's sleep I had in awhile. I smiled at Naruto's affections last night. The ball was in two days and it will be held in the castle at least a few minutes away from the village's outskirts. I got up and went to take a bath. I sat soaking in the warm water thinking of commands to give the Akatsuki. **_'If worse comes to worse, I can hide out with them. Didn't the Hokage say something about an Orochimaru guy that she wants dead? That will be their mission! Okay I might want to get out before I shrivel up.' _**With that I got up and dried myself off. I got dressed in a black and red training outfit and black slippers. I attached my bow and arrows Sesshomaru left for me to my back and headed down to fix breakfast. Sasuke left the house before me. I had a blueberry bagel with cream cheese and tea. I locked the house and went to the special place I had found earlier.

I set up different targets and got in a comfortable position and strung my bow. I knocked an arrow and took aim. My miko powers filled into the tip and started glowing bluish silver. I shot and it destroyed three targets. I did this until I ran out of targets. I heard a rustle in the bushes and strung another arrow. "Come on out, I know you're there." Then a boy that surprisingly looked similar to Gai came out. He looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but my name's Rock Lee. You're beautiful, would you be my girlfriend?"

My eye twitched. He's almost like Miroku! "Sorry, but I'm spoken for. My name's Kagome," I lowered my arrow and three other people came out. Gai along with, I'm guessing, his other students. The only girl had her hair in two buns and had a pink Chinese shirt on with green pants and the customary headband and sandals. The other had long, black hair with white eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. He had bandages on his right arm and leg. He also had customary ninja wear. Both had weapon holsters on their right leg.

"NEJI, TENTEN, my youthful teammates, this is Kagome." Gai looked at me with a glare and kept quiet.

"So you're the new jounin. It's really a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tenten." The girl said with admiration in her eyes.

"Well you certainly don't look strong, how did you beat the jounin ninjas?" the boy called Neji asked.

"Because I am way stronger then the jounin. I'm guessing you're a Hyuuga?" he nodded. I smirked and thought to get on his nerves. "By the looks of it, you're cadet branch. How's the curse mark anyway?" Neji looked at me and attacked. I mentally cheered. From the talks I had with Naruto, Neji didn't get mad easily. I dodged and kneed him in the stomach. He kneeled over in pain. I did my own paralysis on him and took off his headband. I did a few signs and put my finger on the middle of the mark. It slowly disappeared and his forehead was clear. He stared wide-eyed at me and I gently laughed.

"Now you are free Neji. But be true to your self and friends. Oh and if you want, I can talk to the fool Hiashi to make him remove everyone's curse mark." He nodded after I released him. Neji actually had a smile and bowed.

"Arigatou Kagome-sama. I'm grateful." I smiled and slinked into the foliage and went to the Hyuuga district. They jumped at my presence since no one has been able to sneak in. I went straight to the main house and Hiashi confronted me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

"I'm called Kagome and I'm here to discuss your nephew, Neji."

"He is not here at the moment. Why do you want to discuss him?"

"It's about the curse mark. It was removed as of today and I was the one to do it. Also I was wondering about the other people that were branded. It will get around and it might end up causing a civil war if you don't let them get it removed." He blanched at the thought of a civil war.

"What do you want?" he sighed, obviously tired.

"Bring all cadet members to me and I'll remove their curse marks and I want you to promise to NEVER put another curse mark on another human being. You also will make it a law and also merge as a family. No more main and cadet branches. Do you get all that, Hiashi?" I said with a dangerous glint in my eyes. He nodded slowly, knowing it was not to be taken lightly. He called the elders and cadet members. I set off to remove the marks. Everyone thanked me over and over again. I nodded and smiled. Hiashi's daughter, Hinabi, looked at me with hate, while the other was looking with admiration. The elders look at me with fear and awe.

The eldest daughter came up shyly. "M...Miss Kagome?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"C…could you p…possibly help me with a p…problem?"

"Yes if you can stop stuttering," I said with an amused look on my face. She blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"C…could you t…train me physically and m…mentally?"

I nodded my head and she smiled. She thanked me and walked away to find Neji. Then the elders came.

"Who are you to remove the curse mark with out our permission? I demand to know your position," the eldest of the elder asked rather harshly.

I spoke with an edge in my voice, "If you happen to know, I'm younger sister to King Sesshomaru and a highly trained demon-ninja. I can do as I please. But it's wrong to separate people and also brand them without THEIR permission. Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Then I disappeared into a black blur.

I ran until I found Naruto, who was conveniently found at Ichiraku. I was hungry and oden sounded good right now. I sat next to him and order. I slightly drooled at the smell of oden cooking. Naruto slurped up the remaining contents of his miso ramen and looked at me.

"Kagome-chan, you're drooling. And you look quite happy with yourself so what is it?" he said with a bemused look.

I looked at him after wiping my slobber up. "Sorry Naru-kun, you're going to have to talk to Neji or Hinata for that. But I was drooling because I LOVE oden."

"Fine, can I get another bowl?" both orders were placed in front of us and we dug into it. When we were done we had five bowls each. I patted my stomach in contentment.

"Well Naruto, I have a dress to look for, so I will see you later, ne?"

"Sure, see ya." We went in separate directions. I went to every shop but didn't find one I liked. Wait, there's a shop I didn't see. It was a normal little shop but it had a barrier around it that only demons can see. I went in and it was filled with clothing. I went to the back. **_'Well I found where Naruto buys his clothes at.' _**I snickered. In front of me was a shelf with orange outfits with different colors on them. Then a old neko youkai came out and said in a raspy but some how pleasant voice, "Well looks like I have a new customer. Who are you, my dear?"

I smiled and bowed, "My name's Kagome and I'm here for a dress for the upcoming ball. What's your name?"

She also smiled and said, "Arwen, now let's get you sized, shall we?" she pulled out a measure and measured my height, waist, and arms. She then asked me what colors I wanted it to be. I said white. She brought out a floor length dress that hugged my curves when I tried it on. It was made up of silk and was strapless. It flowed down instead of being poofed out. It had a slit in the middle. But it showed a piece of black that held it together. It came topped off with a white shawl made of warm but light material. I thanked her, paid for the dress, and left. Once at the manor I stowed it away until the day. I then went to the Akatsuki headquarters and they greeted me.

"Hey guys, I finally have a mission for you to do. Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi, you guys will find and kill Orochimaru. Bring me his body. Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Matsu, you will stay close to the castle just in case any Sound ninja come, understood?"

"Hai!" came the chorus of voices. Itachi came up and asked, "Why do you want us to bring you the body?"

"Because Itachi, I need to purify it so he doesn't come back to life or become reincarnated." He nodded at her words. "Oh and Tobi? Come here for a second." He walked over, a little nervous, and stopped ten feet in front of her. "Closer than that, I don't bite…much." By now he was shaking and the other members were barely holding in laughter. He stopped when he was a few inches from me. I reached my hand up and took off his mask. I gasped. His remaining eye was of sharingan and he had no left eye. "You're Obito, Kakashi's old teammate. I thought you were dead?"

"I was counted for dead, but Zetsu found me and took care of me. Sorry Itachi-san I didn't tell I was an Uchiha. I just didn't want you to kill me like everyone else."

"Wait, you killed the Uchiha clan?"

"I did it only because they were about to sacrifice Sasuke to summon a demon! I couldn't let them do that to my brother. Besides, he needed to get stronger anyways."

"Fine, have it you're way. But I am telling Sasuke AND Kakashi. I also will try to get pardons for everyone. Yes I know that requires revealing this whole scheme but I think it's for the best."

"You're mostly likely going to be killed. But we will stand by you and your choices," Itachi relented.

"Okay, now go to your missions tomorrow. And I work on the pardons tomorrow. Now get some sleep. Wait, Obito, come here." he did and I put my finger to his left eye socket and concentrated my powers. My hand glowed blue and his eye was there again. With that I stepped out. I ran the way to Kakashi's apartment. I dodged the kunai thrown and said, "Kakashi, guess who I found?" he came out without his mask. I blushed because he looked HOT without his mask. (He really does! I found two pictures like that. I will try to make a link in my profile)

"Does the name Obito ring any bells?" his mouth opened in shock.

"You couldn't have found him. He's dead, crushed by a boulder."

"Well, the Akatsuki found him and nursed him back to health. He is anxious to see you."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"I'm the newly dubbed leader. The old leader had me kidnapped and I killed him. Oh and tell ANYONE about this, I will make your life miserable." I then sped down the streets and to my room. I laid on the bed and fell asleep.

TBC

Well it wasn't as short as I thought. Only 5 pages long and I'm proud. But I'm really sorry to say that this story only has two more chapters. Do not kill me because that will give me time on my other stories. And also lets me start on other Kagome/any male from Naruto pairings. Oh and a warning. People who want to see Eragon in theaters, DO NOT READ THE STORY BEFORE YOU GO. The idiots who made it butchered it so bad, nothing made any since. But the people who played Eragon and Murtagh are cute or hot, whichever one you would like to say.


	10. Akatsuki Leader Revealed and He's Who!

Well I'm bored.

Kag: so that's why you're doing a new chapter.

That and my reviewers deserve it.

Kag: okay, I have to meet Naruto.

Chapter 10

Akatsuki: Mysterious person's Pov

_'Where is Kouga? I thought it was his job to make sure the Akatsuki were following orders, not sleeping. That will soon be changed.'_ I gave a smirk and did my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The clones proceeded to flip over the beds crushing poor unsuspecting ninjas to the floor. Kisame was the first to recover.

"What in the world? Who did that?" he gasped out. He looked around and saw sandaled feet and glanced up. "Uh…hi leader how was your trip?"

"It was okay but where is Kouga?" I said never once looking at the other members as they picked them selves from the floor.

"What would you do if I told you he was killed?" he asked in a nervous voice.

I blinked owlishly at him. Blink, blink, and then the words really sunk in. "How and who?"

"He was defeated by the one who now calls their self the leader. They purified Kouga until nothing was left except his clothes. It was really scary."

I looked at Itachi for confirmation and got a nod in return. I sighed and went to my room, motioning for Itachi to follow. He diligently followed. I sat on my bed and he sat at my desk chair. "Tell me EXACTLY what happened," in my 'I'm-the-leader-and-obey-me' voice. He then gave a lengthy explanation on what happened during my absence. He left out something and I wondered what made him keep it from me.

"Itachi, you're hiding something from me. Tell me now," I demanded and leveled him a glare. He fidgeted and I mentally grinned which turned into a frown at his response.

"I'm sorry leader but I can't because of a promise to them." I dismissed him and packed to head to Konoha tomorrow morning. _'This person sounds interesting. And it also looks like Konoha should be reminded of my existence.' _I gave an amused chuckle at the reaction they would have.

Normal Pov

The silver-haired girl moved to get away from the relentless sun. She groaned when it wasn't blocked out. She begrudgingly kicked the sheets off of her and got up. The ball was tomorrow and she wanted to kick back today. She got up and took a bath. She dressed in a black kimono that had red, orange, and yellow flames along the hem on the bottom, on the sleeves, and on the collar. The obi had the same design on it. She tied it and put on black slippers. Kagome headed out to her special place with her sketch book. She was greeted by Naruto who complimented her outfit making her blush. She thanked him and they talked until they got to the bridge where Team 7 was waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. They bid each other farewell and separated. She continued on her way with the occasional person saying hello. She responded back, politely. As Kagome made her way, she couldn't shake off the feeling someone was following her. As she turned to the forest a red and white blur crashed into the ground in front of her. Kagome screamed at the sudden intrusion. When the dust cleared, (Can anyone guess who it is?) an old man with red and white robes with a fishnet shirt and a giant scroll was knocked out. He had vertical purple lines from his eyes and a giant red handprint on his face. Naruto, who came when Kagome screamed, went over to the man and started poking him. The man twitched and finally got up.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NOT TRAINING?!" the old man yelled.

"Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei was late again. And plus I heard Kagome scream."

"Kid, what did I tell you about calling me Ero-sennin, hmm?" he scolded.

"Not to, but I can't resist," Naruto grinned.

The old man scowled then went back to his favorite hobby: peeping. Kagome made a disgusted face at his back then walked the rest of the way to her spot. Naruto ran to the bridge in the opposite direction. At last she finally reached the peaceful clearing. She started to draw the clearing when Itachi appeared in front of her.

"Ohayo, Itachi-kun, how are the plans coming along?" she asked the cloaked man, not taking her eyes off her picture.

"They are doing well, they start tomorrow. But the real leader came back today so watch your back," he warned, unaware that the leader he was talking about was in the surrounding foliage. (If you're wondering why the aren't sensing or smelling him, because he hid his chakra and aura and the flowers were clouding Kagome's sensitive nose)Said man grinned, which caused Itachi to have a shiver go down his back. He looked around once before heading back to H.Q. Kagome finally finished the drawing and opened the black bag she brought with her. She brought out her lunch and nibbled on the ham sandwich. When she was done she started to drift off to sleep. That's when he literally dropped in on her. She awoke with jolt and pulled out her kunai.

"So you're the real Akatsuki leader. Well Arashi, I thought you to be dead when you sealed Kyuubi in Naruto. Tell me, how did you survive?" Kagome snarled out in her deadliest voice. Arashi just grinned, his blue eyes shining and his yellow hair swaying softly in the breeze.

"Well Kagome, you've certainly turned into a beautiful woman. As for how I escaped death, you'll just have to find out on your own," he replied smoothly back as if her growls didn't affect him. She suddenly smirked and disappeared in front of him and appeared in his back with her kunai against his throat. He chuckled and she was tackled by clones. Kagome slashed at the clones with her claws and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They both slid into fighting positions and waited patiently for the other to move. Soon Kagome gave in because her patience was thinning. She charged at him with her right fist drew back. She punched the air where his stomach would have been if he didn't use his Shunsin no Jutsu.

"Tsk, tsk, Kagome, patience is a virtue," the former Hokage chided from behind her. She was shocked, she forgotten about his trademark jutsu. Arashi wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. Kagome was surprised at the gesture. Kagome was so out of it, she didn't notice Naruto's aura rage in surprise. Arashi chuckled at the Kyuubi vessel and decided to play with the boy's mind. He began rubbing the demon girl's side while whispering seductively in her ear. "You know Kagome; you would make a great wife, how about I get to 'know' you better, hmm? What do you say, my beautiful kunoichi?" He felt her shiver and was also pleased when the aura spiked and became filled with rage. Arashi decided to go one step further, which was sure to get the boy to come out. He quickly spun the flustered girl around and crushed his lips to hers. Kagome gasped which allowed him quick access to her warm cavern. She would have fainted if he still didn't have a tight grip on her waist. When they broke for air, Naruto attacked with a battle cry. He knocked the older man down and got up. Arashi quickly got up and assumed a fighting stance. Naruto also did his. Kagome, having just snapped out of La-la land, went behind Arashi and hit his pressure point. He collapsed and Kagome delivered a swift kick to his side which made him groan in pain.

"THAT WAS FOR STEALING MY FIRST KISS YOU HENTAI!" (I can not and will not except that kiss in the second movie. It was too short and too cliché) Naruto ran to her and checked her for injuries.

"Kagome, you're alright, aren't you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun. Let's get Arashi over there to the Hokage." He nodded and picked up the unconscious man after tying his hands and feet. Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"Just so he doesn't run," he responded and took off with the Jounin just behind. They arrived in a few minutes and rushed into the Hokage's office which was currently crowded with Jounins and Chunins. Tsunade looked up at the intrusion and gasped at who Naruto held. So did Kakashi, even though you could barely hear it.

"W…where did you find him?" she finally stuttered out.

"Apparently he is the real leader of the Akatsuki and a big pervert," Kagome muttered while giving death glares at the poor man. Almost sensing the hostile glare on him, he awoke and sat up.

"Kuso, how did I end up here?" he asked while looking around the room stopping on Kakashi. "Well it's certainly been awhile. How are you doing, Kakashi?"

"I've been doing nothing, except training and missions. Arashi-sensei, how are you alive exactly?" he spoke calmly despite how he felt.

"I made a deal with a shinigami. I had to make an unbreakable seal on Kyuubi or I die. That's pretty much it," he replied looking at his former student.

"ARASHI UZAMAKI, HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ALL OF KONOHA?! I THOUGHT YOU PLEDGED YOUR LIFE TO THE VILLAGE?!" yelled Godaime as Kakashi and Naruto kept her from killing the blonde-haired male. But then Naruto blanched.

"Wait, your last name is Uzamaki?" he questioned with disappointment in his voice. Arashi looked sullen, but nodded anyways. Naruto backed away wide-eyed. "That means you're my…father." His eyes started to swell up with tears. His head hung down and his hands were clenched tightly. "IF YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THIS TIME, HOW COME YOU DIDN'T VISIT ME?! HOW COME YOU NEVER CAME NEAR ME OR BEEN THERE LIKE A REAL FATHER WOULD?!" he looked bitterly at the man that was his father.

Yondaime's answer came whispered, "Because Naruto, if anyone knew you were my son, you would have been killed. I didn't want this life for you my son. I wanted you to be hailed as a hero, not as Kyuubi it's self. You mother wanted that life of you also."

"Who was my mother anyway?" Naruto said finally looking at Arashi.

He smiled and said, "You're mother was a real beauty. She was also captain of the ANBU Black Ops. Her name was Mitzuki and she had many suitors after her hand. We met at the Jounin exams and continued meeting each other. We eventually fell in love and had you. But on your birthday is when Kyuubi attacked. Your mother, still weak after birthing you, fought against the fox but was dead before I could save her. Her last words were 'Arashi, protect the village and make Naruto a hero. Remember I love both of you always.' Then she past away in my arms and I never heard or saw her again." He sighed wistfully at the memory of his wife. Kagome pitied the thirty-three year old blonde.

Naruto went up to the man and put his arm around his shoulder. "Well old man, you have a lot of stuff to pay for, starting today," Naruto grinned in a kitsune-like manner.

"HEY, I'm not old you know. I'm only in my thirties thank you very much. At least I'm not as old as Ero-sennin," he defended his self.

"Wait, you know Ero-sennin?" he asked with surprise on his face.

"Know him, I was taught by the hentai. He was the one who taught me Rasengan and Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

"SWEET! He taught me too." Naruto was obviously excited that his idol and father was taught by the perverted sage. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Naruto hit Arashi upside the head. "That was for sneaking that kiss on Kagome."

Arashi glared at Naruto and then said, "Now that's straightened out, can anyone untie me?" Naruto fished a kunai and cut the bounds. "Arigatou, now what do I have to do to become a reinstated Konoha ninja again?"

Tsunade got a vicious gleam in her eyes about the question. "Well Arashi, you'll have to be tested to us to know how well you're still fighting. Also you'll have to fill out the necessary paperwork. If you want amnesty with out guards, you'll have to do all my paperwork for a month." Arashi paled at the demand but agreed. It was better than nothing.

"Good luck, Otou-san!" Naruto said to the older blonde and went to Ichiraku with Kagome.

"I'm glad you found your father Naruto. How about some ramen to celebrate, ne? My treat," she offered. Naruto accepted off course and both of them ordered. After they left, they headed to the Uchiha district, hand in hand. Once to the door, they said good night and Naruto pulled her into a kiss. It was demanding but soft. He deepened it by running his tongue over her lips causing her to gasp. His tongue shot in and explored her mouth. They finally broke apart for air.

"Wow, that was awesome Naruto," panted Kagome. Naruto just smirked and drew her into another kiss. They finally parted and said goodbye. Kagome had a hard time getting to sleep that night because of the day's events and tomorrow's event. At the ball is when Arashi's presence will be known. She soon fell asleep with Naruto in her mind.

TBC

(Nervously steps on stage) so how was the chapter? I know it was completely unexpected for me to put the fourth Hokage in here, but it is true about what I said. But the name I made for Naruto's mom isn't right but everything else is. Remember to review or I will sic Kyuubi and Shukaku on you or I will stop writing. JAMATANE!


	11. Midnight Battle

Thanks for the reviews everybody! They really brightened my day!

Now on to the chapter!

Chapter 11

Kagome woke at midnight with a sense of foreboding. She had a sinking feeling it was linked to the enormous youki she sensed. She jumped at of bed and donned her black miko outfit with dark purple shading at the end of the sleeves, bottom of the pants, and came with a purplish-black obi. Kagome rushed out the door after grabbing her arrows and headbands. She rushed towards the battlefield where shinobi were fighting a six-tailed Itachi. (Itachi surprisingly means weasel) She scanned the battlefield for a head of yellow hair and found two heads off to her right. She rushed to the Uzamaki family but the animal's tail blocked her path. Quickly stringing an arrow, she aimed and shot it in the forearm which barely grazed it. She then changed her course while dodging the fire jutsus aimed at the beast.

Once Kagome arrived at her destiny she confronted the Hokage on her slug. "Tsunade-sama, give out the orders to clear the area. I'm changing to my real form and I don't need interference. Please Tsunade; it's the only way without a sealing jutsu." Kagome looked pleadingly at Tsunade. She nodded her head and shouted out the order. Everyone cleared the way. Kagome jumped off the slug and her eyes bled red. A swirl of red youki surrounded her and a white light burst through the clearing. Everyone shielded their eyes from the intensity. When they finally opened them back up, a magnificent kitsune stood where the miko fell. It had beautiful silver fur that was silky. She had nine giant tails that were silver but the tip was dipped in red. They curled around her body, giving her extra protection. The eyes were red with blue pupils and she had the markings. (Pretty much think Sesshomaru, but more feminine and of a fox.) The fox growled and the weasel whimpered. (Underlined italics mean animal speech)

_"Weasel, what's your name and business in the village?" _Kagome snarled.

_"Why do you want to know, kitsune?" _roared the weasel.

Kagome roared, showing her massive canines. The weasel whimpered again. _"If you value your life, you will tell me. Also this is my home, and I WILL NOT LET YOU DESTROY IT!"_

_"My name is Raichi, the six-tailed youkai. What I do here is none of your business," _he announced to the female.

Kagome growled low as his last warning. Raichi rushed forward with teeth bared. She jumped and sunk her fangs into the back of his neck. The weasel struggled with the massive fox and finally managed to break her off with one of his tails. He jumped away from the kitsune and caught his breath. His neck was bleeding heavily and his breath was coming in pants. Kagome had a slight slash on her side but was otherwise fine. The whole scene was quiet except for Raichi's breathing. He soon ran again and got her in the side. Kagome flinched but rolled over with loosened the weasel's grip. She got up and grabbed the weasel's neck again, but missing the jugular. She seeped her miko powers into his blood stream, purifying him inside out. His body faded to dust as did his yelps and whimpers. Kagome looked toward the village, her head nodded toward them. Then…she fainted and turned to her humanoid form. Blood dripped from her wound which fell on the approaching ninja. She was pretty high up so if she impacted the ground, she would be dead. Naruto borrowed Kyuubi's chakra and did his summoning. Gamabunta appeared beneath Kagome's falling form and Naruto caught her after meeting her half way. Yondaime jumped up and took the exhausted girl from Naruto and headed towards the hospital. Naruto followed after his father after sending some of his clones to help clean-up.

The nurses were scurrying back and forth between wounded shinobi, Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, and Hinata being a few of them. Tsunade directed Arashi to put Kagome on the only available bed. Then she ushered the two blondes out of the building and towards the battlefield. During the confusion, no one noticed that the Fourth was back which Tsunade was thankful. The clean-up wasn't as bad as 15 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked but it still would take a few days to clean.

During that night, Sesshomaru appeared when Tsunade was taking a break. He spoke quietly to her and she replied, tired from using too much chakra and not enough sleep. It was a few hours since the attack and almost everyone was healing fine except for Kagome who already was healed but was still unconscious. Sesshomaru then set off to bring some help with the clean-up which Tsunade and the weary ninjas were thankful for. Out of the short battle, only one ninja died and they suffered 8 casualties that were treated right away. Then everyone retired for the night and let Sesshomaru's people work.

Kagome woke up and shifted in the white sheets only to shoot up into a sitting position. "What in the world happened last night? Oh yeah, that stupid little Itachi," she growled out. Then she screamed once she heard the mocked hurt voice speak.

"What did I do? I happened to know I'm not stupid or little, thank you very much," Itachi playfully pouted.

"I wasn't talking about you," she then threw her pillow at him which hit him in the stomach. "It was that stupid bijuu that was called Raichi. I had to kill him when he annoyed me." She caught the pillow on its return back. Itachi nodded and jumped out the window. Kagome stretched and she caught Naruto's scent coming closer and it was laced with worry. She looked towards the door once the usually hyper blonde came in.

Naruto grinned at her before he asked, "Are you okay, Kagome? I was really worried and how in the world did you change into that enormous fox?!"

Kagome giggled before telling him to sit. He complied and listened for her answer. "I told you I was a kitsune and part of my powers let me able change into a bigger form. It lets me protect what I deem precious," she said. "What time is it anyway?"

"Around, I'd say, 5:12," he answered. Kagome blanched and shooed him out. The door slammed behind him and he remembered today was the ball. (Yes, they are still having the ball people.) He rushed towards his apartment to get ready. No one noticed the snake-like gaze on Kagome's form…

TBC

Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was having writer's block. And too many ideas are bouncing around in my head and I can't concentrate on one story. Oh and new poll. Has anyone heard of Vampire Knight? If so, continue reading.

Which pairing would you like to read more?

Kaname/Kagome or Zero/Kagome?


	12. Last Battle Part 1

Here's the last chapter of Kagome's Destiny.

Kag: WHAT DO YOU MEAN LAST CHAPTER?!

Exactly what I said, it's the last chapter. Well, part one of the last chapter. Oh and Shiori? Thanks for letting me use your character.

Disclaimer: No I do not own. This is for the amusement of people reading.

Chapter 12

As Kagome entered her apartment, she nervously glanced around. After making sure the door was locked and curtains were closed, she got dressed. She put on the dress and shawl, put on black heels, and a black, tear-shaped pendant. She applied silver eye-shadow and light gloss. She also put in pearl earrings. Kagome checked herself in the mirror before heading out to meet Naruto. After locking her door, she made her way to the bridge. Every once in awhile, she glanced around her as the feeling she was being watched grew. The bridge was in site and so was a lonely black silhouette. Kagome unconsciously hurried her steps. She called out as she made out the blond hair against the night sky. Naruto turned towards her with a heart warming smile that made Kagome forget about being watched. He was dress in black slacks with a blue shirt, black jacket, and black dress shoes.

"Hey, Kagome, you look beautiful," he said as she approached.

She blushed and took the arm he offered. "Well you don't look to bad yourself." She flashed him a smile as they walked towards the castle. But as they got closer, she started to get tense. She nervously glanced around, which didn't go unnoticed by the Kyuubi vessel.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You seem to be paranoid," he asked as he stopped.

She looked towards him and nodded. She gave him a reassuring smile when he looked like he didn't believe her. "I'm fine, just a little excited." Naruto still looked unsure but let it drop. As they walked, they were joined by Kiba and Hinata. Hinata was surprised to see Naruto as Kagome's escort but that surprise grew into jealously. She hid it as she greeted the couple happily. Hinata was wearing a white, off-the-shoulder, floor-length dress that had a small v-neck. White heels and shawl made up the rest of the attire. Kiba was in a similar outfit to Naruto's but had a brown shirt. Akamaru trailed behind and gave a happy bark at the two kitsunes. Kagome let go of Naruto to pet the dog. Then they all started to walk along talking quietly. Hinata gave glares at Kagome when she thought no one was looking. Naruto noticed this though and gave her a small glare. She seemed shocked but stopped glaring.

Then they met up with Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru was wearing a similar outfit to the boys' but had a green shirt. Temari had a purple, floor-length dress with no sleeves and purple heels. Her hair was down and she had light purple earrings in the shape of fans. Shikamaru looked positively bored while Temari was practically glowing with excitement. She greeted Kagome with a hug. The two girls walked up front talking while Naruto and Kiba were fighting in the middle. Shikamaru was in the back with Hinata who was planning how to get Naruto to like her.

Soon the castle was in sight. The walls had gold designs tracing a pattern across the inky black. The door was dark cherry wood and it was opened up to a foyer. Everything that was wood was dark cherry while the tiles were a pristine white. A huge chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Servants were taking coats and hats from the guests while others kept open the door. Through the left hand door was an enormous ballroom that sweet music flowed through. It was like the foyer but with more chandeliers hanging. On stage was an orchestra with all shorts of instruments. People were already dancing while others made conversation. Kagome gasped at the beauty of the whole ballroom. She didn't notice Sesshomaru and Gaara make their way to her until Sesshomaru's voice snapped her out of Lala Land.

"Imouto, you can stop gawking now," came Sesshomaru's amused voice. Kagome glared at the older demon before hugging her brother. Sesshomaru had on a white suit with a dark red shirt. Gaara had on a black suit with a dark red shirt.

"What if I don't wanna?" she replied cheekily.

"Then you're obviously an idiot," he said as the orchestra stopped and the crowd clapped. They began again with a soft song. Naruto tapped Kagome on the shoulder and offered a hand.

"May I have this dance, ma cherie?" he asked while giving a grin.

"Yes, you may," she said in an amused tone. She laid her hand in his and he pulled her out in the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her small waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed along with the music. Kagome turned her head to look for her brother when she saw him dancing with a girl that looked almost his age. She had auburn red hair with brown streaks. She had a body most girls would KILL for with just the right curves and full chest. She was wearing a floor-length, black dress with light blue swirls at the bottom. It was sleeveless and she wore black gloves that stopped at her elbow with strap heels. She wasn't facing this way so she couldn't see the face but she could tell she was beautiful. Kagome smiled at the way Gaara treated her and looked back towards Naruto who had looked towards the new arrivals with a smirk. She followed his gaze and tried to stifle her giggles.

Naruto leaned down and whispered, "Do you think we should help him? Or should we leave him to get his own butt out of this mess?"

"I'm feeling slightly merciful today so lets help but embarrass the girls at the same time!" she replied happily while her eyes took on a mischievous glint. Naruto grinned and pulled her along, a prank already forming in his mind. He let go of her hand and clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Oi, Sasuke! Looks like you needed some help from all these guys harassing you!" he said while giving Sasuke a play-along-and-wait look. Sasuke nodded barely for the girls to see but enough so Naruto knew he would play along. When the girls finally caught on, they gave an indignant shriek. Kagome came up and pulled Sasuke out of the way. They danced while Naruto entertained (more like ticked off) the girls. Right after the music stopped playing, you could hear Naruto laughing then the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Naruto came over, sulking over his bruised cheek. Sasuke chuckled while Kagome giggled before she went to heal him.

Before everyone retired to the dining room, a huge explosion sounded through the air. Shinobi stood on guard while the non-shinobi panicked.

Sesshomaru stood up and said, "SILENCE!" The room immediately quieted. He started barking out orders while ANBU checked for the commotion outside. As soon as the orders were given, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the room. Two shinobi were wrestling on the ground. Kagome gasped and immediately ran to get her weapons and change. The two fighters were Itachi and Orochimaru. Orochimaru had a hole through his stomach with several gashes on his arms, legs, and back. Itachi was looking a little better than Orochimaru but was still fighting exhaustion. Both were panting and arms were shaking with fatigue. Itachi's cloak was in pieces and Orochimaru barely had much of his shirt left. Blood oozed from the wounds while kunai clashed. Several more crashes were heard and the rest of the Akatsuki members were fighting random Sound nin while others fought the Sound Four. Several more Sound ninja came and Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sesshomaru, and Kagome sprung into action. Other ninjas fought outside and there was the occasional explosion from Deidara. Chidori and Rasengan cut down many ninjas while the occasional Dragon Strike cut through. Kagome went around healing and killing but when she finally made it to Itachi; he was struggling to his knees. Orochimaru had found a way to heal him-self but not all the way. The big hole was still there. Kagome ran to Itachi and laid his head in her lap. He weakly looked up as she transferred her miko powers into his fatigued and battle-damaged body.

"You IDIOT! Are you trying to get your-self killed? Now STAY PUT!" she scolded him as she cloned her-self to get him away and stay at the battle. Orochimaru chuckled and said, "Well, if it isn't my favorite miko. It's certainly a pleasure to see you again." Kagome's eyes widen as she recognized the familiar taunt.

"You…you're supposed to be dead…WE KILLED YOU!" she cried as she said this.

Orochimaru only smiled sadistically and chuckled. "You did but I was able to move my soul into a new body. Also, I brought some friends that are just _dying_ to see you again!" he said while the earth started to shake. Naruto rushed over and stood beside Kagome as she almost fainted from the familiar auras that suddenly uncovered their selves.

"Why…why did you do this?" she whispered before…

TBC

You probably REALLY hate me right at the moment. I finally update and it's with a cliff-hanger. I'm really on somebody's to kill list, aren't I?

Kag: I imagine so.

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Kag: she really doesn't deserve it. (Shoe comes flying out of nowhere) OW!

(Whistles innocently) I didn't do it.


	13. Last Battle Part 2: Is this the end?

I know you people HATE me for the cliff hanger at the end of last chapter.

Kag: you bet they do!

Shut it, Kagome, I wasn't talking to YOU!

Kag: well excuse me.

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT OWN!

Chapter 13

"Why…why did you do this?" she whispered before five familiar faces were standing like statues in front of her. Kagome hugged Naruto for reassurance as she tried not to cry. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, and Inuyasha stared at her with lifeless eyes. Kagome felt as if they were blaming her for their deaths. (Well Kouga's she did cause, but that's not the point.) Kagome took a deep breath before she opened her eyes and determination filled them. She let go of Naruto and stood tall while her silver hair swung around her by an invisible wind. She lunged at Orochimaru's throat and the battle resumed.

Gaara was battling Jiroubou as the giant tried to form a mud-dome around him. Gaara's sand shot right through the mud and headed towards Jiroubou. He then dodged the sand and went to tackle the Kazekage. The sand created a barrier before grabbing the Sound ninja and crushing both his arms and legs. He left to check on Kagome then went to help with the Sound ninjas.

The mysterious girl was battling Kidoumaru. Every time he created his spider webs, they would be cut down but either shruiken or katana as the beautiful warrior battled the spider warrior. This continued until he activated his second curse form. A giant eye appeared in his forehead as he chuckled and loaded his bow. His accuracy was right on the dot as he finally shot her in the leg. She hissed in pain but used her metal fan to send wind blades towards the bow. The blades cut through but he only formed another. She finally got ticked of enough to freeze him in a solid block of ice. She then went to help the other ninjas.

Deidara battled Tayuya as the foul-mouthed girl dodged his clay attacks. This went on for awhile. Tayuya kept on creating illusions to keep her opponent at bay. Deidara finally used his mud clones to knock the flute from her hands. She then relied on her poor taijutsu skills until she finally picked up her flute again. But that victory was short lived as she blew into it. The clay that Deidara stored in there was C3, his most powerful exploding clay. The explosion killed her and the ninjas that were 10 feet within the blast radius. Deidara escaped by using his mud clones again.

Kisame and Sasuke were battling Sakon and Ukon. The brothers split and Kisame took on Sakon while Sasuke took on Ukon. Both brothers used their cursed seals and taijutsu. Kisame used his sword to prevent any chakra being used while Sasuke used Chidori. In the end, the brothers were killed but Sasuke had received minor internal damage from Ukon's second cursed form.

The rest of the Shinobi were battling the random Sound ninjas as the individual fights were going on. As the last minor battle was coming to a draw, there was only about a quarter of Sound ninjas left. The Suna and Konoha ninjas were still strong with only a few casualties. No one noticed the Yondaime as he helped take care of the ninjas. They quickly finished off the other Sound ninja and turned eyes towards the final battle.

Orochimaru dodged Kagome's slash and delivered a kunai into her side. She didn't even flinch as she sent out a poison whip. The whip cut through the kunai and hit him on the chest. He winced as the poison came in contact with his skin but he didn't back down. He did some hand signs and snakes flew from his arm. Kagome slashed them with her claws, a dangerous glint in her eyes. They continued to fight until Orochimaru did an underhanded trick. He smirked as he used Kouga as a shield. Kagome only scoffed as she sliced through the okami. His smirk faltered before he brought Shippo forth. Kagome's eyes blanked out as she remembered the real Shippo. Orochimaru used this to his advantage. He took his sword, Kusanagi, and lunged for the unsuspecting girl. Naruto, who was fighting near by ninjas, jumped in front of Kagome, taking the blow to his weakened body.

As Naruto's cry reached her ears and his blood fell on her face, she snapped out of it and gave a strangled cry. Orochimaru looked shocked but then he smirked and slowly and painfully ripped his sword from Naruto's stomach. Naruto cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his hand covering the wound. Kagome kneeled down and picked his head up. Tears ran down her face as she drew upon her miko powers. Orochimaru looked to strike again but Sasuke stopped the blade. He fought off Orochimaru as Kagome was taking care of Naruto. Kagome kept crying but Naruto, seeing her hand glowing, stopped her. She let the power fade as she looked at him. "Why, Naruto? Why did you take that blow for me?" she whispered while rubbing his cheek.

He leaned into her touch while weakly replying, "What was I supposed to do? Let you die? Kagome, I've realized something. I would give my life for you because I…" He stopped as coughing racked his body. The hole in his stomach along with the other slash marks, cuts, and senbon sticking out were taking their toll on his body. Once the coughing died down, he opened his eyes. They had a hazy, lost look to them as Naruto struggled to finish his sentence. His eyes were slowing losing their glow to them as the wounds took his life slowly. They closed and he stopped breathing. His face was peaceful looking as everyone stopped fighting to look upon the scene. Kagome's heart clenched painfully as she slowly traced Naruto's whisker marks.

She slowly whispered, "No, Naruto, you can't leave me. NO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME NOW! I love you, Naruto Uzamaki." She slowly laid his head down while standing up. Sobs racked her petite frame as her aura crackled around her body. Her head shot up while her eyes were red with blue pupils. Sasuke moved out of the way when he saw the murderous look Kagome had. "You killed him…you killed Naruto. I swear I will DESTROY YOU!" she lunged as she roared the last words. Orochimaru was frozen in fright as she came towards him, claws extended. He regained use of his body as the claws went through his shoulder. He cried out as she twisted her hand inside the wound.

Her voice was icy as she spoke, "You'll feel the same pain my heart did as you struck Naruto down. I will not be swayed in my decision. You will pay for this."

He whimpered as she started to burn his skin with her poison claws. Before he died though, he flung Kusanagi and it struck Gaara in the shoulder, too close to the heart for comfort. His face contorted into pain and shock as the elemental cried out. He struggled to remain standing but collapsed onto his side. The elemental ran over to him and carefully removed the sword. Tsunade ran over to apply immediate attention. Inuyasha and the others finally were released from the spell.

Kagome's broken heart broke some more as she looked on to the scene. The grief that was bottled up for so long burst through and waves of miko energy pulsed out of her pulsing, tired body. All the Sound ninja and Orochimaru were purified, nothing else was touched. She fell as the last wave of purification disappeared. Sasuke silently watched as Kagome weakly reached out for Naruto. He understood her meaning and carefully picked her up. He gently set her down and she laid her head on Naruto's chest.

"Look Naruto, we finally beat him. Isn't it great? No more fighting, no more suffering, no more pain…" she whispered before her eyes closed for the final time. Everyone shed tears for the two kitsune as they laid there with each other. No one had the heart to move them. Itachi went over to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Sasuke looked up in surprise but didn't push away. Miroku was trying to calm Sango down as she sobbed into his robes. Tears ran down his face as he watched Shippo cry over his lost mother. Inuyasha stood still, not believing the once happy girl was dead. Tears silently coursed down his cheeks as he clenched his fists.

Sesshomaru stood to the side as he waited for the people to finish mourning. He had a few tear streaks down his face but otherwise didn't show that it affected him. An hour ran by and that's when he called for the cleanup. Sasuke, Sesshomaru, and Itachi moved the two kitsune from the rubble and laid them in a chamber. They weren't disturbed as the cleanup carried on.

A week after the attack, things were almost back to normal. Konoha and Suna wore dark colors to represent their mourning. Gaara was colder than ever now that Kagome was gone. The Leaf village didn't even object to the entrance of the Akatsuki. Arashi was also affected. He was less hyper and barely came out.

Kakashi was on guard duty when two black figures appeared. They bared Sesshomaru's coat of arms, which was a crescent moon with a pink sphere in the middle. A pair of blue and gold eyes stared him down as the smaller stepped up. Her gold eyes looked familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. Her voice also sounded familiar.

"We are here from Lord Sesshomaru's castle to deliver a message to the Hokage. Our names are…"

TBC

I thought this would be a great place to start a sequel. Don't you think?

Kag: you…killed me and Naruto?

Or did I? Look forward to the sequel!!


	14. Update on Progress AN

Attention all readers. Due to lack of interest from the writer, me, this story is currently on Hiatus. As for the sequel, many of you are wondering about it. I do plan to write a sequel. And it will have much better framework than what you see in the actual story. I have progressed at writing if you haven't read in my one-shot. I will be posting other stories up which I hope you all look at even if it's something you're not into. It would please me. And who knows. I may get inspiration for this story to or while I'm rewriting this story.

A sequel? Most likely.

Other stories? Definately.

They will be a mix of everything so please stay tuned to my writings. I promise to get more active.

Your Eternal Servant,

∞.


End file.
